


if you have someone you can say goodbye to

by thequeenbeekeeper



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Language, Loss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenbeekeeper/pseuds/thequeenbeekeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always knew it was bound to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you have someone you can say goodbye to

“Shut up idiot” 

God, if Jim knew what that did to him.

Sebastian Moran looks slowly up at the barrel of the gun in his face. A rough voice prompts him. 2 more minutes. 

“Shut up and stop this. Now, Moran. I’m getting impatient” Jim snarls over the phone, he sounds like a wounded animal, one who knows they’re fucked but won’t give up until a bullet’s been placed between their eyes. 

“Jim, I-“ 

“You stop this and come home. I have a body that needs guarding.” There is a choke in his words… is Jim crying? No. It’s Jim.

“Jim” he says, trying to keep his voice even. He won’t cry. He won’t break. Not now, not for Jim. “I knew a man in Afghanistan, almost as good a shot as I am”

“I said fucking stop it, I don’t want almost” 

“I’m sorry boss”

“Sorry doesn’t cut it, Moran.” 

Sebastian takes a deep breath.

“How about I love you? Does that cut it?”

Jim is silent. Everything is silent. The world stops dead when Jim Moriarty shuts up. 

Then the phone is taken and crushed on the pavement. Sebastian breathes in, never having known before that heartbreak could be a searing physical pain.  
The gunshot rings through London.  
~  
Jim drops his phone when the line goes dead.

His eyes close tight, blocking out the world.

His hand blindly finds the gun he keeps in the side table drawer.

The gunshot is muffled by a silencer and the sound of classical music.

Everything is silent.


End file.
